


Pairing the Spares

by imonlyheresoIdontgetfined



Series: Pairing the Spares [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyheresoIdontgetfined/pseuds/imonlyheresoIdontgetfined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Perry happen upon each other years after Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny headed out of the office building, her worn leather bag strapped over her shoulder. She had gotten rid of contacts in favor of glasses because she felt like people took her more seriously when she wore them. Sometimes she would catch herself reaching up to adjust the black rimmed spectacles just to remind whatever grey haired man she had to speak with that they were on her face.

Too often she had been told she looked like a model and had no business seeking a career in politics. That she'd be better suited for a runway instead of running a city or the free world. Sometimes she believed them, and doubted her ability to handle a career that required leadership and dedication. Then she'd remember she had been Vice President, and later on, President of the Summer Society one of the nations top sorority's. That she'd been hand picked to join them, not because she was legacy, not because she sought out membership - she was hand picked. She'd once, what seemed like ages ago, helped take down an evil vampire and saved her entire campus from being devoured by a hungry light. If she could handle that, rubbing elbows and playing her cards right with a few middle aged twats would be a walk in the park.

A slight breeze picked up around her as she walked the cobbled streets before her. The loose leaves rattled around her, making an impromptu symphony mixed with the sounds of passing cars and the soft clump of the very low heels she wore. She caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window and, with thoughts of Silas fresh on her mind, thought about how much she had indeed changed. Long gone were her every color of the rainbow jeans, she'd traded those in for close fitting slacks and pop-over light silk blouses. She hadn't cut her hair but, she had stopped going with the wash and wear look she sported in college. She kept it straight now, just below the tips of her shoulders with her ends finely trimmed. Appearance was everything and, since Danny dove into everything head first, she leaped into the 'Get clean for Gene' spirit with startling ease.

Despite seeing several taxis pass her by, Danny decided to walk tonight - or at least until her feet begged her to succumb to another piney, sticky seated ride. Across the street she heard laughter from three rowdy girls, who clearly had had one too many very early in the evening. One was already doing the drunk girl walk, her legs shaky and wobbly on too small, too high heels she'd now or later regret.

While she enjoyed the sounds of the city, she'd rather listen to music. Without losing pace, Danny swiftly retrieved her ear buds and slipped them into place. She pressed shuffle and her random playlist began.

The first track - _Oh, it is love -_ began to play.

Danny, for a very long time, couldn't bear to hear sappy love songs like this. They used to make her think of every failed relationship she'd ever been apart of. It used to make her think of Laura. However, for years now, she could get through _Hey there Delilah_ , _Mushaboom_ and any other song that made certain feelings surge up inside of her. She was proud of herself for that and now, now she didn't hear those songs and fall to pieces. She listened to them with hope and optimism.

Danny began to whistle along with the bridge, horribly off key, when her eyes fell on a coffee shop. The name, Huggamug.

It was the kind of coffee shop you'd see on this side of town, a building with large amounts of money put into it to make it look old and vintage. From the spot on the sidewalk the place did have a ratty comfiness to it. Couches housed in the corner where a group of men sat, gesturing wildly no doubt in some intense conversation between sips of chai. Most of the patrons were seated at small tables strategically yet chaotically spaced throughout the establishment, hunched over laptops, books and tablets. The buildings lighting was lambent, bathing it's occupants in a soft radiant glow.

There was a ginger haired woman sitting in one of the tables right next to the window, her eyes intent on the laptop in front of her.

Danny squinted.

She knew that face. It was Perry.

Danny hadn't seen Perry in years.

She'd seen Laura and subsequently Carmilla. She'd even saw Lafontaine once after they rolled through town and insisted they meet up and make a night of it.

Perry looked...different.

She remembered a woman in high waist pants you could only describe as mom jeans, frumpy blouses and untamed hair that seemed to have mind of it's own. Much like herself, she observed, Perry had too changed. Her signature tight coils now laid in soft curls at her shoulders. The white sweater she wore was clingy and matched perfectly with the chunky knit taupe scarf wrapped loosely around her shoulders and neck. She watched as Lola combed a hand through her hair, pushing back rivulets of red.

Danny hadn't realized she had stopped so long until a small woman nearly slammed into her. The woman kept her paced and turned back only to flip Danny off. Danny slowly moved towards the window Perry sat by and raised her hand knocking on the glass lightly.

When Perry didn't move, she knocked a bit harder.

Still she got no response.

"Lola." Danny shouted her voice no doubt muted by the thick glass, as her hand pounded harshly on the window.

She watched Perry jump, startled by the sudden sound, then slowly watched her face twist in recognition.

"Danny?" Perry mouthed, still confused.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's Danny!" She replied excitedly, suddenly embarrassed that she was outside shouting at a window instead of walking inside the establishment.

"Come inside." Perry mouthed again, her hand stiffly motioning for Danny to round the corner and enter.

Danny slipped out her ear buds then dipped out of sight momentarily and walked towards the coffee house doors. She emerged again at the shop opening, ducking her head under the low frame then stepped inside. The second she was in, she was hit with warmth, light chatter, some indie artist she'd probably had never heard of and the over powering scent of freshly brewed coffee. She looked around and spotted Perry, a smile on her face, her arms gesturing for her to come near.

Perry had not expected to see Danny Lawrence.

She hadn't expected to see anyone.

She normally frequented this coffee house to grade papers and enjoy a nice cup of tea before heading home. This place was completely out of her way but, they were the only place that got her tea just right. They were also the cleanest. She still wiped down the rim of the cup, and the table...and sometimes the seat but she considered herself a very loyal patron.

She was just like that.

She had always been like that.

She liked routine and they had simply became a part of hers. Lafontaine often teased her about her repetitious behavior since childhood. They'd always joke that they became her friend out of habit. Lola still talked to Lafontaine, religiously, every night or when Laf's schedule permitted it. They'd Skype her and tell her what they had done or what they were up to. Lafontaine lead a very adventurous life, they traveled often and honestly Perry knew that was the life they had always wanted to have. She and Lafontaine were attached at the hip since childhood and separating from one another was hard at first but they had found a way to keep each other involved in their lives. They vowed to never ever become those friends that forgot one another, and they worked very hard to keep it.

Perry had been in contact with Laura and Carmilla but Danny, Danny she hadn't seen in years. The last time Lola saw Danny she was packing, ready to start her life away from Silas University. It wasn't a tearful goodbye, she and Danny were not extremely close, but like any person you've hung around for a great deal of time she still felt a tinge of loss when she departed.

She remembered a girlish face and candy colored jeans, the woman who walked towards her now however, exuded maturity. She still had her physique though, that jock gate still present under the slacks and blouse she wore. Danny was hot and somehow, unlike most of the college and high-school friends she bumped into from time to time, she got even hotter.

Perry watched Danny motion to the hostess that she would be joining someone and walked over until she was standing by the table, her leather bag gripped tightly over her shoulder.

Perry stood and smiled.

She had no idea what to say, so she stepped forward and hooked her arms around Danny, then squeezed. "How long has it been?" Lola asked as she released Danny from the hug and held her at arms length.

"Too long." Danny replied, the smile Lola gave her returned.

"Sit, sit." Perry insisted. She was an insister. It had been a trait she developed as a child and it stuck.

Danny took off her bag and let it slump just underneath the table she took a seat at. She shifted in the seat, then rested her hands on the table.

Perry sat down across from her, closed her laptop and reached across the table, clasping Danny's hand's into hers. "It's really good to see you Danny, honestly." Lola remarked, releasing her grip on Danny's hand.

"Same...I wasn't interrupting was I?" Danny questioned her ginger brow raised slightly.

Lola did have a lot to work on. Altering lesson plans, per the head mistress, and grading her students assignments. Along with being insistent, another quality she was born with and could never shake was being polite. Polite people put things aside to make others feel as if they are not intruding or impeding. Polite people simply had to bite the bullet.

"No, no. Not at all. Nothing I can't deal with later." Perry exhaled softly, a smile back on her face. "It's really no big deal at all." 

Perry sipped at her tea. "You look good Danny."

Danny expelled an unimpressed breath and waved her hand laughing lightly. "Don't let the yuppie exterior fool you."

"No, I mean you look...happy." It was true Lola had to admit. She knew the loss of Laura to Carmilla, no matter how much Danny fought it, weighed heavily on her throughout the remainder of her time at Silas. She hadn't kept track of who Danny was romantically linked with but, judging by the rumors on campus, it was a series of frivolous hook-ups.

Danny hadn't really thought about happy. Happiness was a concept to her, honestly. But looking back on her life and what she was in the process of accomplishing, yeah, she could agree she was happy.

The comment made her sigh, happily ironically. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So...what have you been up to?"

"Me?" Danny asked as if Lola could have posed the question to someone else. "After Silas I just kind of...focused on myself. I'm currently interning and working as a 'grass roots campaign marketing specialist'."

"Politics?" Lola sipped from her tea again. "I can see it."

"Oh, you pegged me as the dishonest and greedy sort?" Danny teased.

Lola laughed and Danny hadn't realized that Perry was capable of it. It was ridiculous but she hadn't ever heard Perry laugh. She'd heard her fret, she had always heard her worry but never giggle shamelessly.

"That's lovely." Danny commented.

Perry cocked her head to the side, confusion evident.

"Your laughter." Danny replied, to eradicate the woman's befuddlement, and watched a mild blush cover her face.

She was flirting with Perry?

When did that become a thing?

"So campaign marketing specialist - what's that all about?"

"Well, it's a fancy way of saying - I'm the moron who gets dropped off in weird towns going door to door trying to convince geriatric narrow-minded town folk why they should be on the right side of history when it comes to equality and other liberal ideals."

Perry laughed, again. For some reason she couldn't stop doing that around this new Danny, with her charming smile and intelligent blue eyes that had the right amount of confidence to stay trained on hers.

"How's that working out?"

"Let's see." Danny held up one finger. "I've seen dozens of oddly shaped middle aged men and women in their underwear, bras and robes." She held up another. "I've been greeted by the barrel of a shotgun, twice. And my absolute favorite, the 'you should stick around my son might like you'."

Perry had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She pictured Danny settling down in a rural town, washing clothes by hand and chasing her dastardly husband with a rolling pin.

"Some genuinely listen. It took me awhile but you kind of have to judge what kind of persona you want to have based on the situation."

"The situation?"

"Yeah. Like...if they have swings out front or any toys visible, you stress education. If you see a pile of old newspapers out front, avoid current events. I try to present the ideals of the candidate I'm advocating for clear, without scaring people away with information they're just not comfortable with. I try not to be too extreme and atypical of the target demographic."

"Thinking of running one day?"

"Me? A politician? No. Running a campaign maybe but holding office, never."

"Really? Then I'd be careful if I were you Danny Lawrence."

"Why's that?"

Perry smirked. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like one."

Danny chuckled her eyes flicking from Perry's eyes to her mouth. She noticed she had started watching Perry's lips. She'd glanced at them before, plump and covered expertly with a deep red lipstick, as they ghosted against the mug she drank from. Now they were curved into a knowing smile.

"You guys need anything else?"

The sudden visitor beside their table startled Danny from her, hopefully undetected, gazing.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Perry said, as she removed her own spoon and allowed the waitress to remove her mug from the table.

"I'm good, thank you."

The waitress took her leave and Danny watched as Perry began wiping down the spoon she kept, her fingers working a napkin over grooves near the base, the tip of her tongue peeking out of her teeth as she worked a resistant spot.

Perry had forgotten she was alone. She spent most of her down time this way, frequenting little shops like this and running errands. She didn't dislike being around people, she had a few friends and co-workers drag her out from time to time, she just never really put effort into being around them.

Lola looked up from her spoon, her eyes widened. "I...I use them..." Lola slipped the spoon into her bag, patting the pocket she tucked it into. "Gastroenteritis causing viruses can be lurking on the silverware they serve you on." Her eyes widened even more, her voice barely above a whisper. "....even if they've been washed."

Danny let out a faux gasp. "No."

Perry nodded emphatically. "Yes!"

Danny chuckled and shook her head slightly. 

Some things never changed.

"Tell me about you Lola, what's been going on post Silas?"

"Well...I'm a teacher at a private school."

"I can see it."

"Really?"

"Sure." Danny shrugged. "Who better to manage a group of hormonal, entitled people? I don't see how you escaped Silas with your sanity. One day you're staking a vampire, the next you're giving speeches about tampon application."

Danny picked up a straw and swiveled it in the air, mocking Perry's movements.

Perry covered her face with both her palms then reached over and placed a hand over Danny's, lowering the straw. Her hand stayed a bit longer than she anticipated.

"So how is it, teaching the future of this great nation?"

"To be honest, it isn't bad. You have your goofballs, your slackers but most of the kids come with a hunger to learn. It feels good. And who knows, maybe headmistress one day?"

"I couldn't see anyone better suited for the role. I'm sure you'd run a tight ship."

"You think?"

"Oh, I know. You always had a knack for keeping order. You'd be perfect."

Perry's face brightened. "That's really sweet."

Danny looked around and noticed the place was thinning out. The group of men on the couches were long gone, the tables that once seated people were practically empty and the staff had already begun wiping down tables. When she glanced back at Perry she was already beginning to gather things, neatly placing them in compartments Danny knew she had designated for every item. The inside of Danny's bag differed drastically, a mess of papers, dried out pens and maybe a half eaten granola bar.

Danny stood and retrieved her bag, waited for Perry to do the same, and the pair made their way out and into the city. They walked back to the side of the building and stood in front of the window Danny first spotted Perry at.

"So, what do teachers do when the weekend comes around?" Danny asked as she adjusted her bag.

"We normally go home and pour a glass of wine while grading assignments."

Her comment earned a bit of laughter from Danny.

"And campaign specialists - what do they do when the night falls?"

"Well, they normally go home grab a beer, watch Rachel Maddow and ask themselves the age old question - will I die if I defrost this raw meat using a microwave and cook it?"

Perry shook her head then placed her arm on Danny's shoulder. "Please don't do that. Ever again." She leaned in closer. "Ever."

"I'm only kidding...partially."

Perry gripped her into another hug then whispered. "I'm serious. Never." When she pulled back she smiled. "Good to see you again Danny."

"Likewise."

"I'm headed this way." Perry said, then pointed over her shoulder.

"And I'm headed that way." Danny pointed in the opposite direction.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Silence settled over them both, eaten up by the sound of music from local bars playing nearby.

"Should we maybe exchange numbers?" Perry blurted out then immediately worried if she was becoming the clingy old friend. The kind you bumped into, spoke to briefly then wanted nothing more to do with. Then somehow, because you lack any grace under fire, they end up with your phone number and address.

"Yeah, sure. Sure." Danny slid her phone from her pocket and waited as Perry recited hers. She dialed it immediately and Perry's phone lit up.

"Got you saved." They said dorkily in unison, after they plucked away at their devices.

With the typical parting already in place, they somehow were still planted in front of one another. Matching nervous grins and hands tugging at the straps on the bags that they wore.

"So, I'm just going to...go over here now..." Perry said awkwardly backing away from Danny slowly.

"See you later." Danny called out as Perry waved then began her walk down the sidewalk.

The truth was, Danny didn't want to see Lola later. She wanted her to linger just a little bit longer. As much as she knew the city, as much as she told herself she wasn't lonely within it, she enjoyed the bit of time she spent with Perry. Seeing her, being around her, felt good. Something familiar in a city swimming with strangeness. Like coming home after being away for a very long time.

She wanted to say something to get Lola to stay.

She paced for a moment as Perry walked further out of view.

"Maybe we could go get a drink or something?" Danny rehearsed, then huffed. "Lame."

She was nervous. Why was she nervous? It was Lola, she knew her.

"Want to grab a bite?" She smacked her forehead and rubbed it. "A bite? Who freakin' says that anymore?"

When she looked up a man stopped in front of her and slipped a dollar bill into her hand before walking away.

"I'm not crazy!" She yelled after him, then realized that is exactly what a crazy person would say.

"Get help, sweetheart." He yelled back without turning.

"I'm not...you...oh' for fuck's sake!" Danny sighed heavily. "How can anyone get help with a dollar!?" Soon after she shrugged and shoved the money into her pocket.

Danny took out her phone, scrolled to her call log and dialed the most recent number, her mind still not set on what to say.

Perry hadn't made it far from where she departed from Danny. She had tempered her usually brisk pace because, if she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't ready to end the time she'd spent with Danny. It wasn't a great deal of time but it was nice. Being around Danny made her think of Silas, thinking of Silas made her think of Lafontaine and Lafontaine made her think of the bond all of the girls shared. They had been through things, seen things, and though she wasn't around them as much anymore she still considered them to be her friends. The close knit kind that meet up and pick up where they left off.

Though she didn't spend a great deal of time with Danny during those days, she was always near. She was a refreshing bit of nostalgia to her otherwise common routine.

Maybe she didn't want normality tonight? Maybe she didn't want her usual weekend?

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

It was Danny.

Lafontaine would tell her to let it ring and play it cool - Lafontaine wasn't around.

Perry picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Yes?" Perry questioned after an awkward pause.

"You know, you never did tell me how to properly defrost things?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm, that one seems kind of rowdy?" Perry said, her eyes scanning the line up of possible bars to enter.

"Agreed. The one next to it seems kind of ravey?" The last thing Danny wanted to do was end up in some foam bath dancing next to a bunch of twats with whistles and glow sticks.

"What about...that one?" Perry pointed at a bar that trailed off away from what she assumed were the more popular hangouts.

Danny nodded in agreement and the two began to walk in it's direction.

"Let's cut across the street here."

"Uh, no." 

"Why?"

"That's jaywalking."

"So?"

"So, what if we - Danny, no." 

Perry froze in place momentarily as Danny stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and looked back at her, smiling mischievously. Danny raised one foot preparing to dip it into the street.

"Don't you put that foot down." Perry held up a finger, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

"You mean, this foot?" Danny tapped a toe into the street. "This is the one right?"

"The crosswalk is just right there Danny." Perry pleaded.

"But the bar is right across here. We're saving time."

"By breaking the law. Rules are your friends Danny and - "

Before Perry could finish, Danny had stepped away from the edge of the sidewalk, walked over to her and took one of her hands. Perry liked the feel of it, of this. Danny this close to her, staring down and into her eyes. She watched as Danny, with her free hand, pushed her hair behind one of her ears, revealing a slightly pointed chin and a nearly statuesque jawline.

Perry fought the image of running her tongue down the length of it that popped into her mind.

"Earth to Lola." Danny sing-songed, then lightly squeezed Perry's hand. "Let's break the rules tonight, huh'? What do you say?"

Lola blinked twice, putty at the moment and not really knowing why. "Okay." She whispered with the breathiness of a teenage girl being asked to the school dance by the resident dreamboat.

Danny smiled and guided Lola by the hand to the edge of the sidewalk. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

They charged across the street hand and hand, Lola's hair fluffing up wildly in the breeze, a silly grin etched on her face. Danny, hobbling slightly to keep pace with her shorter companion. They reached the other side giggling like children, their hands still joined.

"We are so bad ass." Danny managed to say between chuckles.

"Outlaws." Perry said shifting her eyes from side to side. "Somebody better alert crimestoppers." 

"This week jaywalking, next week we are so knocking over a bank."

"You are a terrible influence Danny Lawrence."

"Just know that if the coppers come after us, I'm rolling over on you. I'm going to say it was all your master plan, I was only a naive bystander wooed into the dark world of crime."

Perry gave Danny a playful nudge with her shoulder before they continued their short trek. Once they reached their destination, Danny let go of Perry's hand and opened the bar door. Perry goofily curtsied which Danny found hysterical.

Perry was fun? When did Perry become fun?

Another question Danny pondered on as Lola walked ahead was - did Lola always have a nice ass or had she never noticed it before. Also, why was she staring at Lola's ass?

"Coming?" 

Danny cleared her throat, another moment of ogling that hopefully went unnoticed. "Yep."

Danny followed Lola to the bar and they slipped into their respective stools. Danny liked the feel of this place, she especially liked the music. There were the right amount of people within it so that it wasn't too empty and far from full. Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs crooned out some song asking a woman to stay, just a little bit, longer from the jukebox while a few couples on the small dance floor couldn't decide if they should be dancing slowly or upbeat.

Danny swiveled her stool in Perry's direction and watched her eye the bar attempting to decide what she would order.

"So, what about just letting it hang out on your counter?" Danny drummed the bar slightly. "That sounds pretty safe.

Perry sighed. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, what harm can come from that?"

"What'll it be ladies?" The bartender asked, finally making his way over to Danny and Perry. 

"I'll have a shot of tequila and a Corona with lime." Danny said ordering her usual starter drinks.

Perry pursed her lips for a moment. "I'll have a white Russian. This young woman to the right of me thinks that she can defrost things on a counter top at room temperature so, make it a double."

The bartender's gaze fell on Danny. "You cannot be serious."

"What?" Danny put her hands up defensively as Perry and the bartender shared a laugh at her expense.

"The key is leaving it out the night before in the fridge, defrosting at room temperature is a no-no, too much bacteria can grow doing that." The bartender said as he prepared Lola's drink expertly and then placed it in front of her. Next he poured Danny's shot, presented her beer and popped the top, squeezing then dropping a thin wedge of lime down it's opening. "If you have to and only if you have to, set it in your sink and run a bit of cool water over it."

Perry applauded. 

Danny laughed.

The bartender winked and Perry handed him cash for the first round, and was sure to tip extra.

"I think I just found my new favorite bar." Perry said as she adjusted the napkin under her drink.

Danny raised her shot in the air. "To old friends."

Perry raised her glass as well. "And bartenders who know how to properly thaw food."

They clinked their glasses together and Danny downed her shot, chasing it with a healthy chug from her beer bottle. Perry took a few sips from her drink and placed it back on the counter top.

"So, have you kept up with the others?" Perry questioned, her eyes back on Danny who was taking another deep pull from her bottle.

Danny, while over the Laura and Carmilla debacle, hated bringing it up. She didn't want to discuss it but, she supposed catching up meant drudging through the past. "I have. If they happen into town or we find ourselves in the same city. I had dinner with Laura and Carmilla a few months ago actually."

"Really?" Perry asked, her curiosity peaked. "You two managed to get through dinner together?"

"We tolerate one another at this point. Laura's my friend but she's with Carmilla. Carmilla and I aren't besties and we never will be but we can be just at cordial for Laura's sake."

"That's very adult of you two."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Danny drained her beer and motioned for another to be brought over.

"Lafontaine told me that you and Laura..."

"Dated." Danny thanked the bartender and slid him her card, foregoing cash to open up a tab. "Yep." Danny let out dejectedly.

"How did that go?"

"About as well as trying to nail Jell-o to a wall." Danny responded, and realized she had picked up some sayings from the Southerners she had visited with.

Perry chuckled and reached for her drink, this time draining it about halfway. "How did it all...begin?"

Danny sipped from her beer and tapped the bottom on the counter. "Laura and Carmilla broke up. I never got the full story as to why, just little bits and pieces. When I look back at it, that's all I really got from her. Little bits and pieces, never Laura in her entirety. We lasted for about six months when she realized she was still in love with Carmilla and I realized I was the ultimate rebound."

Perry reached over and rubbed Danny's back comfortingly.

"It's old news Laura and I. We're just better off as friends. Our relationship was okay but I wanted more than okay. So did she. I mean don't get me wrong, the break up was sad but it was also inevitable."

Skeeter Davis's voice jumped to life on the jukebox. The song she sang accurately represented how Danny felt at the time of she and Laura's break up.

Danny drank from her bottle once more. "I thought Carmilla was going to kill me, but she just never mentions it. She just kind of treats me like she normally does, a few jabs here and there, and she makes it explicitly known that 'she's only around me because of Laura'. I let her know I feel the same."

"I've met up with them a few times. They seem to be in a good place."

"Good. Laura deserves to be happy, no matter who she's with."

Perry realized then that more than Danny's exterior had changed. She had matured on an emotional level, a far cry from the 'sore loser', tomato chucking Danny that had come out to play in her youth.

"How did things play out between you and LaFontaine?"

Perry, mid-sip, coughed momentarily, her hand flat against her chest. "Things between Lafontaine and I are fine." She regretted the defensive tone that snuck up in her response.

"Oh. I meant the whole...dating thing?" Danny questioned, her words a bit uncertain as they came out of her mouth. She suddenly got the feeling that this was a thing Perry did not want others knowing about.

Perry drained her glass and motioned for another. Once it was mixed and poured, she downed it and waited as the bartender prepared another. "I wasn't aware anyone knew of that." She also made a mental note to raise absolute hell with Lafontaine the next time they Skype'd her. They promised to keep that a secret but Lafontaine, once intoxicated, was an open book.

"They umm...told you about..."

"Yeah." Danny wanted to smack herself but instead she chugged from her beer. "Lola, I'm really sorry if I..."

"It's fine." Perry interrupted, nursing her drink again, the affects of alcohol becoming present in her speech. "We dated for two weeks." Perry chuckled, then straightened. "Two weeks." She tried to contain her laughter but was soon in a full on guffaw. Danny joined her.

"The first week we went on a few dates but really it was more just like us hanging out as usual. We kissed, four and a half times."

"Four and a half?"

More laughter from Perry which Danny found to be contagious.

"The half came from the time Lafontaine tried to kiss me and they missed my lips and kissed my nose. We broke up after we tried to...you know..."

"Fuck?" Danny asked out loud which earned her a gentle swat from Perry.

"Have...relations. It was just...weird. So extremely weird we just called it quits and watched Netflix. They are still my best friend, nothing could ever change that, but as far as being my significant other - no."

Danny downed her beer and tapped at Perry's drink to get another one going.

"Keep em' coming." Perry said, the ice cubes in her current glass clinking as she finished off her current drink.

With their next round placed in front of them, Perry grabbed hers and stood, liquid courage compelling her to hold out her hand to Danny. "Let's go check out that jukebox."

A slow smile spread across Danny's face as she took Lola's hand and was led through the dance floor and over to the corner where the jukebox sat. It had the look and musical contents of something classic but modified to except debit or credit.

Perry released Danny's hand to peruse the musical collection. Her eyes widened when she felt Danny place a hand on her hip and slip it firmly into place at her side. She felt Danny lean over her, her face just a breath away from hers, as she looked at the musical selections slip by.

Perry didn't remove it, in fact, she took just a bit longer with the catalog.

With her song of choice queued, At the hop, she turned to Danny but didn't widen the distance between them. She watched as Danny wet her lips and this time, she didn't fight the image of pressing hers against them that invaded her thoughts.

When Perry's selection began to play, she finished her drink and wrangled Danny to the dance floor.

Danny polished off her beer, set the empty bottle on a nearby table and immediately dropped into the mashed potato much to the amusement of her companion. She finished off with the swim, complete with nose pinching. Perry followed up with the hitchhiker and the monkey.

Their impromptu dance off caused the other patrons to join in, and soon the entire establishment were busting out their retro moves while cheering them on. As the song came to a close Perry and Danny ended with a high five that left their hands clasped. They gave a slight bow to their new found audience and then collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Lola had not had this much fun in a very long time. She couldn't think of the last time she hadn't worry about making a fool of herself, of when she felt so entirely carefree. When her eyes fell on Danny, she knew she felt the same.

Before they could exit the dance floor, Try Me began to play and the couples from before paired off again slow dancing to the gritty voice of James Brown. Danny, using the hand she already had intertwined with Perry's, pulled her in closely. Then, with their bodies pressed against one another's, she began to gently sway to the music.

Perry, though a bit startled at first, enjoyed the contact. So much so, that she pushed herself even further into Danny, her chin resting on Danny's lowered shoulder. She slipped her hand out of Danny's and, while still rocking in time to the music, moved Danny's hands to her waist. She then raised her arms and fastened them around Danny's neck, not yet courageous enough to look up and make eye contact.

Danny pulled Lola even closer, impossibly close, and nestled into red mane taking in it's scent. She exhaled softly, her hands exploring the soft fabric of the sweater Lola wore, while her hands slipped dangerously close to Perry's backside. Perry felt warm, she had always had a warmth about her, but this was different. Like the kind of different Danny was wishing and waiting for.

Danny pulled her head back, their bodies still close, and Lola did the same. When their eyes met, Danny nearly melted. Lola Perry was gorgeous, her button nose and pale blue eyes oddly complimented by the lighting in the room. She wanted to kiss her, right there and then. Slowly, she raised one hand from Perry's side and gently cupped her cheek bringing her eyes to level.

Lola, sighed softly once she felt Danny's hands on her sides. For a moment they were all over her. She could feel Danny's palm's tightening the fabric on her sweater, felt them edging closer and closer to her bottom. She didn't stop Danny's hands from exploring her body, she wanted them to become explorers of the Lewis and Clark variety. She wanted those same hands to construct a map of her so they'd know and remember every inch.

When Danny caressed her cheek, she glanced down at her lips and back up again. She felt like one of those silly girls in the movies, eyes dancing, giving away their wish to be touched and stroked even further. She felt Danny's lips drawing nearer and nearer and just when she thought they'd come to rest on hers, the song ended and a booming voice mentioned it was thirty minutes until closing time.

Another classic began to play and Lola and Danny stayed frozen, their lips just out of reach of one another's, their bodies still planted together. After a moment, they separated shyly, both retreating to the bar where drinks had long stopped being served. Danny closed her tab and they gathered their bags, preparing for the brisk night air. Once outside they stood awkwardly by the entrance.

"So...that was fun!" Danny said, already regretting the inflection in her voice.

"It was, totally." Perry replied, and tried to remember how long it had been since she had used totally in a sentence.

"I guess we'd better get going then, right?"

"Right."

"I'm that way."Danny said and pointed off into the distance.

Perry didn't reply, she simply pointed in the opposite direction a smile on her face.

This time Danny initiated the hug, then pulled away. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You do the same."

Perry watched as Danny began to walk away. Soon, she was nearly out of sight.

Just like before, Perry didn't want her to leave - not yet at least. She understood what Maurice was going on about in that song now. Getting someone's time then craving more of it. She didn't really know what to say to extend the night, so she shouted the first thing that came into her mind.

"I'm hungry!" Lola yelled out, so loudly she got the attention of some of the bar patrons who were just exiting.

Danny tried to keep her mind off of Lola. She couldn't stop thinking about the dance, the closeness. Suddenly, she heard someone shout and turned to see it was Perry, waving her down, still in front of the bar.

"What?" Danny yelled back confusion causing her brow to crease. 

"I'm hungry!" Perry said once more, realizing she must look like a loon.

"What?" Danny shouted again.

"Let me help you out lady." A large heavy set man cupped his hands over his mouth and bellowed. "This girl is trying to tell you she's hungry!"

"What?!" 

"She's..." He yelled then pointed at Perry. "...hungry!"

Perry buried her face in her palm. "Sir, that really isn't necessary..."

"I think your girlfriend's hard of hearing."

"She's not my - "

"Hey guys, help me out here!" He said asking the group with him to help him out. Soon they were all shouting 'she's hungry' and pointing at an extremely embarrassed Lola Perry.

Danny trotted back over to Perry and the group, who she assumed was drunk, celebrated. They departed shortly after, but only after giving Perry a few pats to the shoulder. 

Danny in between fits of laughter asked Perry. "So, I heard you were hungry?"

"It isn't funny!"

"Oh yes, yes it is."

Perry, after fighting it for far to long, joined Danny in her laughter. She had to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Had anything in mind you wanted to grab?" Danny asked once her laughter had quelled. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm up for anything." Perry hoped she didn't sound desperate but she really was up for anything. Anything that would cause those piercing blues staring at her to light up, she was up for.

Danny stepped to Lola's side and extended an arm. Perry smiled and looped her's with Danny's. 

"Anything it is." Danny said as she and Lola strolled arm in arm down the city streets.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"This is...street meat?" Perry asked her eyes nearly crossed as she looked at the saucy crisp flesh impaled by two skewers in front of her nose.

"Yeah." Danny said, her reply garbled by the mouth full of meat she tried to politely talk around. "Delicious."

Perry peered over at Danny, the skewer still in place, as she went in for another bite. She watched Danny close her eyes as her mouth connected with the food as if she were savoring every bite.

"What?" Danny asked, using the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth.

"Nothing."

"Right." Danny drug out, an emphasis on the vowel in her response.

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Yeah, you've got ' _the face_ ' thing going on right now."

"The face? What is that?"

"You know, eyebrows knitted, nose scrunched and eyes wide. Classic Perry face."

"I..." Perry thought on the comment for a moment her face still bunched as she held the meat out in front of her as if it were poisonous. "I don't have a _face_."

"Sure you don't." Danny remarked going in for another bite. Still nibbling she looked over at the former floor don. "It's getting cold, it's not as good when it's cold."

Perry eyed the food again, agreeing in her mind that _it_ was the perfect way to describe whatever _it_ was she was supposed to be dining on. It smelled decently, she supposed the fragrance came from the bits of herbs littered on top of it. She had been in the city for some time but she avoided little carts like these with there hip crowds and, in her opinion, terrifying lax health standards.

"I mean...what..." Perry lifted a finger and jabbed at the skewer in front of her. "Is _it_?"

"It's meat." Danny cooed at her skewer. "Aren't you? Delicious, delicious meat."

"Gross, stop talking to that thing like it's a baby."

"It is." The taller red head shook her head at her skewer, her lips pursed as she continued to coddle her meal. "Yes it, yes it. And you're hurting it's feelings."

"Maybe, maybe I'll just pass on this one. I mean eating late is not ideal for the digestive-"

"It really isn't bad, just give it a try."

Perry looked from Danny to the meat and back to Danny again. Both Danny's eyebrows raised as she used her free hand to coax Perry along. Perry focused on the skewer once more and brought it to her mouth before dropping it away again.

"Oh, c'mon it's just a little-"

"Don't you wonder what exactly this thing actually is?"

"Uh yeah, I totally know what it is. The dark brown one is spicy, that one you have is sweet and sour-"

Perry sighed impatiently. "No I mean, is it beef? Pork? Chicken?"

Danny took another bite, then shrugged.

Perry huffed.

"Honestly, how long has this been sitting?" Perry said gesturing broadly with the skewer. "What about cross contamination? What if it's pork...under cooked pork at that? We'll end up with trichinosis- "

"Trichawhatta?"

"Trichinosis! Then boom, worms in our organs."

Danny, with her food free hand, gently took Perry's into her own and began walking away from the vendor who, while encouraging his clientele to stay, simultaneously shot daggers in Lola's direction. Once a good distance away Danny stood in front of Perry and lifted the skewer in her hand.

"Lola, just give it a try. If you don't want it, you can get rid of it. Simple as that."

"I-"

"Just try it, okay?" Danny stepped into Lola, close enough to tug at the edge of the scarf she wore. "Would you feel better if I took the first bite?"

Lola wanted to say that it wouldn't be deadly poisonous and her taking the first bite wouldn't make a world of difference but, she wanted Danny to stay close. So close, standing under the street light, she could see a faint smattering of freckles across Danny's nose she hadn't noticed before.

Slowly, Lola raised the skewer to Danny's mouth. Danny made a jokingly carnivorous sound then took a bite.

"Mmm, tastes like trichinosis."

"Oh." Perry expelled, swatting at Danny. Lola focused on the food once more, taking in a quick breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going for it."

"Go right ahead."

"I'm just going to bite right into this thing." Perry continued, trying to hype herself up.

"Yep."

"I'm going-"

"Lola?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop stalling."

"Right. Here we go." Perry lifted the meat to her mouth and took a tiny bite. She chewed quickly, her face contorted into expressions that made Danny burst into laughter, then swallowed cartoonishly.

"How was it?"

"Actually, not bad." Lola took another bite, a bigger one than before, and shook the skewer at Danny. "Not bad at all."

They began to walk again, neither really sure where they were headed, eating in silent camaraderie. While strolling, they spoke of places they had been, places they wanted to go or remarked on a random memory of Silas.

They stopped momentarily for Danny to discard the utensil she ate from and Perry, having had her fill of mysteriously spiced meat, gave the remainder of her food to Danny. Danny took a few more bites, then disposed of the rest.

"Next time." Danny said turning to face Lola, then regretted her choice of words. Next time implied she'd be hanging around Danny again, next time made her sound like she assumed that would occur. "You, you know if you get the chance, should try the taco shack not too far from here. I eat on the go a lot so, places like these are just easier to access."

Perry smiled warmly. "Yeah? Maybe I'll give it a shot." 

"Oh and the- "

"You've got something." Perry said motioning to her face. "Right there."

"I do. Oh.." Danny wiped at her face with her palm. "Got it?"

"Nope...right over there."

"Here?"

"No...over...oh' just be still."

Perry stepped towards Danny and lightly brushed her thumb across the corner of Danny's lips. Danny's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, when they opened, they fell directly on Perry. She watched as Perry's eyes focused on her, dancing with determination as she tried to work the spot from her face. Danny's mouth curved into a smile, her gaze locked on the wide eye'd, long-lashed beauty in front of her. She kept telling herself to look away. Coaxing herself, chanting in her mind practically. _Look away Danny, look away, look away, look away._

But, she couldn't

She was enamored with her and found herself fighting the urge to turn her head and kiss the inside of Lola's palm. Then kiss Lola. Right under the street light, right in the open, the few passersbys walking stiffly past them be damned. Just as she began to lean forward, Perry pulled away.

"Got it!"

Danny quickly recovered, clearing her throat softly. "Thanks."

Perry felt her bag vibrating and quickly swung it forward, opening the front left pocket to retrieve her phone. It was a text from Lafontaine, asking her where she was and if she was okay. She fired off a quick response, letting them know she was fine, then put her phone away once more.

"Wow, I hadn't realized it was this late. I should be heading back..."

Danny checked the time, way too late, even by her standards. She knew Perry, if she had her same sleeping habits, was not a night owl in the slightest. 

They each called a cab and miraculously, they appeared just a few short moments behind each other.

Perry and Danny turned to one another, hugged briefly then parted. Danny was nearly at the cab door when she turned back, nervous for the first time in years.

"Hey Lola, this was fun. We should...we should maybe do this again some time?"

"We should." Perry smiled broadly. "Text me when you get home safely, okay Danny?"

Danny nodded, confirming that she would. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Danny watched as Perry climbed inside of the cab and closed the door, rolling down the window to toss a little wave in her direction before it pulled off. Danny slipped her hands into her pockets, her smile still in place despite Lola being long gone. She felt a switch go off in her, something that hadn't been on had simply sprang back to life and she-

"Hey Ryan Gosling! This ain't the freakin' Notebook, I'm sure you'll see the broad again." The driver nearly yelled, his eyes darting from her to his phone. "You want the ride or what lady?"

Normally, she would tell him he didn't have to be rude, or to fuck off and find herself another means of travel. This time, she just laughed and hopped inside. Once settled, she slipped in her ear-buds and hit shuffle.

The first song that played was  _Rhythm of Love_.

Danny looked out the cab window and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do! This is just a little random fluff for my crackship that I can't get enough of. Going to write some more little chapters branching from this little thingy I wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Stay tuned for:
> 
> Pairing the Spares: And the first date


End file.
